


Guidance Required

by LonelyAche



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, In which Ravus is a wreck, PWP, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, and Luna is awesome, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAche/pseuds/LonelyAche
Summary: The end isn't always painless, but at least Luna is there to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't believe there was no Luna/Ravus incest so I just had to write some.

Ravus screamed. 

Inky blackness swam across his vision. It circled him -- a predator sniffing out its prey. Tendrils of the stuff curled over his wrists, over his ankles, slowly rolling across his skin like thick black oil, like a viscous second layer of skin. It dragged him down towards the void. Ravus screamed again. He screamed as the darkness pierced into him. It entered his mouth, forcing his lips to part. He gagged, gasping and fighting, trying to scream through the sluggish molasses dripping down his throat. 

When the tendrils rose towards his eye, Ravus balked. His back stiffened, ramrod straight, and he had just a moment to see it slither closer before everything exploded. He barely felt the darkness digging around his eyeball and deeper. Pain shot up his spine, molten lead in his veins. If he was dead -- and he must’ve been already  _ \--  _ then death was far,  _ far _ from painless..

Ravus screamed and screamed and  _ screamed _ . He was reduced to the sound of his own voice ringing in his ears, to a pitiful shambling creature, leaking darkness and screaming, hissing, whispering. Pleading:  _ “Kill me.” _

_ Kill me. Kill me. Kill me. Kill me.  _

Time stopped making sense. The darkness withdrew inside him, filling a gaping hole in his chest and twisting to form a sort of helmet around his head, horns spiralling forward like a beast’s. One of them flattened back down, leaving him off balance in the darkness, his head hanging forward due to the weight of it.

Ravus continued to scream.

At some point, another voice joined his own. Not screaming. Not pleading, but urging him forward and beyond, somehow past the impenetrable pitch black wall. A featherlight touch stroked his cheek and Ravus yanked back into the curtain of tendrils, away from voice and its presence. 

But it was to no avail and the voice quickly grew more persistent, almost a little forceful, albeit not at all in the same way as the darkness.

Thoughts flooded Ravus’ head -- _Don’t touch me, please. Please, don’t touch me --_ and he reared up, all instinct, claws and fangs and horn to push away at this new entity. The darkness grew tighter, squeezing him -- protecting him. Maybe it wasn’t all that bad; maybe this was all he’d ever meant to be. Somewhere, somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered being told as much.

“Ravus,” the voice said, so close they should be facing, yet he saw and felt nothing. “Please, Ravus.” 

“Please,” it repeated, so soft and kind. So human and loving that Ravus’ mangled guts coiled. His chest tightened and he tried to open his mouth, only for globs of coagulated blackness to roll down his lips. Tears rolled down his face.

“Please.”

\--

It wasn’t at all gradual. One moment he was knee-deep, face-down in muddy black water, gasping for breath that just wouldn’t come. Then, the shadows parted and the water receded, rippling away. With it, the black turned to mist and buffeted Ravus’ face in its retreat. Ravus inhaled and retched all the ink inside him. Or tried to, anyway. His fingers came up to touch his jaw, shaking all the up his lips, his nose, feeling for the gross sensation of oil rolling down his skin. Only to find there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Ravus eyes shot open. 

“Ravus,” the voice repeated and Ravus finally recognized it. Luna. Of course. She stood over him, forcing his body down to the white bedsheets with her hands. “It was a nightmare. You’re okay now. I’m here.” For you, with you. She didn’t need to say that.

Her palm moved over Ravus’, holding them together against his forehead. Luna’s fingers squeezed his. It was an attempt at reassurance and though warmth seeped from her body, rolling against his, it felt like nothing. 

Her other hand was pressed against Ravus’ chest. His coat was open, the black and silver undercoat visible through a line of metal buckles. A sheen of sweat coated the fabric, staining it dark grey.

“I failed…” Ravus said, his voice thick with sorrow and pain. “I wasn’t there… I failed and you died and I--” 

But before he could finish, she nudged forward, until they were so close she could’ve kissed him. Their noses brushed and the words died on Ravus’ tongue. Some part of his mind, buried deep inside, reminded him that they hadn’t kissed in a very long time. He was sure she hadn’t wanted that in so, so long; it was as if it’d never happened in the first place. 

He was sure he didn’t deserve it. Not anymore. 

“Shh, it wasn’t your fault,” she said. Her lips ghosted his cheek and he felt her smile against his skin and it cut through him like a blade would have.

Because her words were a lie and they both knew it -- had to. A sweet lie nonetheless.

He blinked away the tears off the corners of his eyes and he saw her, really saw her for the first time since waking from his nightmare. 

She was so close that he felt her breath on him. So close he reached with his prosthetic and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his head in the crook of her neck instead of facing her for even a moment longer. Ravus inhaled sharply, breathing in her scent -- something he’d never try to describe, other than it was  _ hers  _ \-- and tugging at her shirt until she moved, stretching her legs to settle against him. Her weight was so comfortable -- comforting, and familiar against him.

“It’s okay,” Luna said. One of her hands cradled the back of his head, gently stroking fingertips against his scalp, through his sweat-damp hair.  “Maybe not yet, but it  _ will _ be okay. We’ll make it okay again, Ravus,” she corrected herself.

Another sweet lie. And one Ravus didn’t want to fight.

He shook his head, but there was no conviction left in him. Remnants of his nightmare, of that oily monstrous darkness slithered in the corners of his memory. He forced himself to ignore the way it’d felt real -- even in  _ death _ , that it  **had** been real -- and to focus, to bask in Luna’s presence alone.

Her hair cascaded over him, tickling his face and the exposed skin of his collarbone. When she moved, Ravus moved with her, to better accommodate them on the bed. And before long, his coat had slipped to the floor and he was half-upright, sitting against the headboard with Luna in his lap.

A familiar spark of electricity danced between them.   


“You’ll see.” For the first time since -- at least months before her fall, before his death, probably longer -- Ravus saw a glint of amusement in her eyes. “The nightmares won’t last forever.”

He blinked and it was gone, replaced by that mild, kind and soothing light he’d so desperately sought. 

“Maybe not,” Ravus admitted, “maybe they will. We --  _ you  _ hold no power here, sister. It’s not like before.” He strained to explain, to make her see that if this was happening to him, then it was punishment for what he’d done or what he’d failed to do. For what he’d become in the end. “You can’t heal me.” 

The Astrals were endless in their cruelty.

“There’s nothing to heal,” Luna replied, like it made all the sense in the world. “Your soul is clean…” Her smile faltered, briefly, and her lips pressed together in a thin line. “I don’t need to have been the Oracle in life to see that.”  _ But. _

By his sides, Ravus’ hands trembled. He stretched clawed metal fingers wide and then clenched them in a fist, gripping the sheets. Instead of sliding off his lap, Luna inched forward, practically sprawling across his chest in a motion that was vaguely feline. It would’ve surprised him if he hadn’t seen it before.

“ _ But... _ you need to let go of the guilt,” she said. “You need to realize that you didn’t kill me, you didn’t deserve any of what happened to you, and--” lower, so much lower, her voice turned to a whisper, “I would’ve never be able to do any of it without you…”

Both her hands gripped Ravus face. Her palms caressed his cheeks, running circles against his skin with the tips of her fingers. He felt a shiver jolt up his back as he tilted his head to gaze at her face, beckoned by her eyes, by her touch; by the heat of her body.

“ _ I can’t. _ ” It sounded strangled to his own ears, more of an excuse than anything.

“I know,” Luna replied, softly. She leaned close to him again, and the top of their heads touched. She traced the curve of a new scar across his brow with, what felt to Ravus, was adoration and love. “Just let me help.”

“I…” Ravus opened his mouth and closed it again. He swallowed down the tightness in his throat. How long had it been since he’d let the facade fall and pleaded for help? How long had it been?

Too long.

He was about to formulate a reply -- that even Luna couldn’t banish the darkness swallowing him -- when he realized two things at once: one, his sister had  _ already _ helped, and two, that Luna’s mouth had just brushed against his and her lips were as velvety smooth as he remembered, from shards of memories of their past lives.

It was chaste, at best -- brief and sweet -- and even after they parted, Luna didn’t let go. She held his face in her hands. When her chin grazed his jaw, Ravus’ breath hitched. His whole body stilled, metal twisting to claw at the wooden bed frame behind him and eyes clenching shut. It was too much, so much. More than he could take.

Luna kissed every inch of his face. She brushed his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids... She traced the scars etched on him with her lips trailing after her fingers. She lowered herself, bypassing his mouth entirely and nibbling a line down the side of his neck, and back up, on and on until Ravus felt heat deep inside him, blazing eagerly and hungrily. Until he felt whatever despair he’d been holding on start to break away.

When she didn’t stop, Ravus somehow found in him the strength to nudge her; not quite pushing away, just enough for him to breathe and not lose himself in the sensation. Just barely enough to contain the arousal and desire he hadn’t admitted to feeling in… too long. His heart hammered in his chest as she finally pulled back and climbed off him -- along with a pang of regret that lasted for about a second. Lasted until Luna’s knees parted and she straddled him instead, pressing his thighs down to the mattress.

Luna’s gaze was unwavering as she stared at him, a question in her eyes he wasn’t sure he had an answer for. Ravus’ throat bobbed up and down as he fought the urge to buck his hips and to hide the somewhat obvious erection between his legs, straining against layers of fabric. 

“I...” It felt pointless to speak but Ravus did it anyway; he mouthed words against the silence between them. “I’m sorry. For all of this…” And maybe he was repeating himself with these pathetic fears that bristled under his skin. “For… Six, you should be spending the night with your king. With Noctis, not… here.”

Lies and lies. But despite his body's’ reaction to it, he didn’t -- couldn’t  _ ever _ deserve this.

“You know as well as I do,” Luna said, and maybe Ravus should’ve known better than to expect ice and fire, than to realize that his sister would never direct her anger at him, but her tone -- disarmingly calm, soothing -- still surprised him, “that Noctis never loved me as anything more than a very good friend. It’s his choice -- and mine -- not to be together here.” 

Before he could interrupt, before he could do anything but sit there, she continued. “It’s also my choice to be here, with you. Not because I have to. Because I want to, and--” she tipped her head up and smoothed a hand over Ravus’ side, “because  _ I love you _ . I thought you’d have realized that by now.”

They’d never been quite so direct, so blatant with their affection. It was dizzying. Ravus knew he smiled, if only because Luna smiled right back at him. And suddenly, the shadows skittering in him seemed to scatter and disappear and the nightmare felt so, so far away. 

Maybe it’d return tomorrow night; and maybe he wouldn’t have to be alone to face it.

“I know…” he said. “I thought I did, anyway. I guess that makes me an idiot for thinking… that you might not be here after what I did. I… was afraid, I suppose...” Ravus trailed off and Luna stifled a chuckle against the back of her hand.

“Ravus.” Luna’s eyes set on his and he looked away, staring down at the sheets. “I’d never leave you. I’ll never leave you.”

Ravus faced burned. Haltingly, he lifted his head.

Though he hadn’t noticed, or hadn’t allowed himself to notice, Ravus now drank in the way Luna’s breasts peaked under her white shirt; the way her whole body shuddered when the gauntlet of his prosthetic brushed across her exposed stomach; the way her legs quivered as he hooked one arm around her waist and tugged her down, onto him. Hard.

That damned ring might’ve stolen his arm, burned it to ashes, but even the loss didn’t seem like too steep of a price to pay when he felt the way Luna squirmed at his touch. He delighted in the way she shivered as the metal -- cold and smooth -- slid up her back, slipping under the shirt and running across her skin.

Luna laughed, half-heartedly fighting off steely prosthetic fingers before she let them settle against her, one hand over his wrist. “Now that’s more like the Ravus I grew up with.” And the words rung in his ears, in the back of his skull, pleasant and sounding like they belonged between them. 

“Really?” He wriggled his real fingers between them, exaggerating the motion before he reached to tickle her. Predictably enough, Luna slapped his hand away and Ravus took the opportunity to rest it on her bare inner thigh. “Because I’ll beg to differ, sister. I’ve never been this much of an asshole.” His grin was the first in far, far too long.

A nod and another chuckle were about the only warning Ravus got before Luna leaned forward and kissed him again. When her tongue ran across Ravus’ bottom lip, he groaned into her mouth. It was sloppy and nothing short of amazing. Ravus whole body relaxed and without thinking, he let Luna guide him; let her move his arm until it grasped her shoulder; let her inch forward over him, until she sat neatly over his crotch.

Ravus squeezed his eyes shut and grunted at the pressure on his cock. 

“You’re only ever this much of an asshole when there’s so many clothes between us.” ...a joke, and one he knew Luna would’ve never made if they weren’t… hells, if they weren’t dead. But here he was, and here she was and he could fight it or he could enjoy himself.

It was hardly the most difficult decision he’d ever made.

Ravus gasped out a laugh. “Touché,” he said, resting his head back enough so that he could see all of her, splayed over him. “It seems I lacked the foresight to remove my clothes last night before bed.” To say it hadn’t been a very good night was an understatement he didn’t want to dwell on.

Not when Luna was there and he saw her curl her fingers into the hems of her shirt. Breathing hard, Ravus watched as she arched and her thighs squeezed him for support. She stretched both her arms above her head and tugged at her shirt until it fell away with a rustle, somewhere behind her. 

Strands of pale blonde hair wafted between them. They moved to an invisible breeze, curling over her skin, covering part of her naked chest, down her collarbone and hanging between her breasts. 

Hidden by his trousers, Ravus’ dick throbbed at the sight; a little harder, a little hotter and with pleasure running through him when Luna leaned against him and her nimble fingers worked the buttons of his undershirt. She undid them one by one, in-between kisses, until the shirt opened to reveal his own chest -- marred, with lines scarring all the way down his abdomen -- but nearly as pale as hers.

Luna’s smile turned questioning when Ravus brushed his mouth across the side of her neck. He hesitated, only briefly, until she groaned and bared her throat for him. His teeth nibbled her and when that earned him a twitch and a moan, he bit down -- gently, savouring the moment, dragging the flat of his tongue over the bruising skin and lapping at it. 

In turn, Luna ran her palms all the way down his chest, down his abdomen and lower to pry open the buckles of his belt. Muscles fluttering in his stomach, Ravus continued to trail his lips over her body, pausing only to take a nipple in his mouth and suck it. The way she pressed down on the bulge between his legs; the way she pushed herself against his face -- that only made it so much better.

Still, it was with almost mindlessness that Ravus wished he had indeed bothered to undress himself; that he hadn’t felt so wrecked the night before; that he just didn’t wear so many intricate and, ultimately useless clothes.

Even when the trousers rolled down his hips, revealing the off-white hair dusting his pelvis, it  wasn’t enough. When his cock finally slipped free and he exhaled sharply at the warm air meeting overheated flesh, it wasn’t enough. Only when Luna stroked a finger across his dick did Ravus feel a sliver of relief. 

He waited. Waited and bit back little noises, little mewls and grunts of pleasure -- that was just as amazing as it was torturous  -- as she wrapped her hand around his length and squeezed, up and down. The tips of her fingers smoothed over the underside of his cock and her thumb slid across the head: swollen and wet and so sensitive it sent electricity rushing up his spine.

And then she stopped. Ravus thought he growled, but all he heard was his blood rushing in his ears and his heartbeat thundering in his chest.

Luna grinned at him. “Your turn,” she said. If she had meant to tease him then she definitely knew the way to do it; if not… well, the consequences were just about the same. 

Ravus mouth curled up in a smile, and Luna paused, her eyes widening. She gasped, her voice losing all its intensity when Ravus wrapped both his arms around her and forced himself up. It was brief, but his knees trembled with the effort of pulling both their bodies off the mattress and back down, carefully, so carefully lowering her to the bed so that he was the one kneeling above, eyes half lidded and lustful in the morning sunlight.

Ravus shook off the trousers down his legs in one fluid motion. He didn’t glance at the pile of clothes before throwing the undershirt on top of it; he didn’t pay heed to anything but Luna’s naked body and the way his cock strained against his inner thigh.

“Is this better? More to your liking?” The taunting didn’t come as easy to him. Whereas Luna might have him wrapped around her little finger with a word or two, Ravus struggled. He still tried, leering softly, putting on his best, coyest grin.

“Most definitely,” she replied and there it was again: the glowing smile, the blue eyes that glinted full of light and love and everything else she held within her. It melted him from the inside out.

He lowered himself and stretched the gauntlet over the sheets, closing his hand to keep it from straying. It wasn’t as bad as he’d thought -- to touch himself with it, to pleasure himself with cold metal instead of warm fingers -- but it still wasn’t something he was particularly alright with subjecting Luna to, not when she deserved so much better. 

So it was his flesh-and-bone hand that moved over her knee, that willed her legs to part as he somehow made space for both their bodies on the bed, before dipping fingers on the insides of her thighs and keeping them spread for him. Heat blazed, consuming him even as he laid his head between her legs and flickered the tip of his tongue against her clit. 

Although he could practically hear Luna’s voice in his head -- that no, he didn’t need to do this and that no, they seldom had actually done this before -- Ravus didn’t stop; didn’t  _ want  _ to stop, not when Luna’s hands flew to grip his hair like her life depended on it. He wasn’t too experienced at this and he fumbled a bit. His lips caressed her flesh, parting to taste all of her, all of the wetness and the fire in her. 

“Ravus…” There was a touch of desperation in her tone, and Ravus thought he felt it too, coiling snake-like in his belly. He still didn’t pull away, didn’t even try to touch himself as he pleasured her. 

When his fingers curled against her entrance, Ravus felt Luna’s body stiffen. He pressed one inside, painfully slow, buried to the first knuckle, and then a second one before he moved them back and forth. His tongue caressed her again, licking around her clit as he sought memories of their past; as he tried to remember their rhythm. Until he heard her little gasps and moans, heard the way she tried to keep quiet, stifling her cries and he knew it was right.

And then, it didn’t last long at all. Neither did Ravus. 

She tightened, squeezing muscles around his fingers as he rocked them inside, not quite pulling out all the way but curving them just right, just enough to hit the spot that had her losing herself against him. And Ravus smiled -- he actually smiled -- his face still between her thighs, his mouth still moving against her when he felt her orgasm hit and her nails dug down on his scalp. 

Pain mingled with pleasure and that… It was a good feeling; it was an amazing feeling. 

His hips were snug against the mattress, his legs tangled in the sheets. He didn’t stop, even as he shuddered; Ravus didn’t pull his fingers out of her, even as blissful white hot pleasure rushed through his entire being, sizzling and blinding, and he felt his legs quake. He rode through his orgasm, biting adoring words against her entrance, against her clit, against her, and only after did he pull away, utterly breathless.

Boneless and warm and satisfied, Ravus flung himself to the side. He crawled down the bed, pausing with only the presence of mind necessary to unclasp his prosthetic from the mangled stump of his arm and to kick it away. There would be hell to pay tomorrow if he broke the thing in his carelessness. But today? He was too tired, too content, too full to the brim with love and all of the emotions swirling in his mind for him to actually care.

Snuggling up to Luna, he half collapsed next to her, half draped himself across her body, with his one hand reaching to close over her shoulder and tugging her ever closer. She was as damp as he felt, just as hot and so,  _ so  _ incredibly beautiful. Ravus turned to face her and when he breathed a kiss to her flushed cheek she tipped her head and their lips met. 

For however long it lasted, Ravus rested his ear against her chest and he listened: to the sound of Luna’s heartbeat, soothing in its steadiness; to the thrum of power -- or magic or whatever it was -- running through her; to the comfortable, companionable silence that settled between them. Ravus listened and he dozed with no nightmares to assault him.

He came back to noise and movement around him. Weight shifted and Ravus felt Luna pull away, felt cold bite into his warm skin, followed by the curious but gentle motion of fingers brushing the hypersensitive flesh of his stump. 

All of a sudden, it was as if he hadn’t nearly fallen asleep, as if he hadn’t been completely vulnerable. Ravus bit back a growl, something rising in him that was all instinct and fight -- and fear -- and he almost struck Luna’s hands away before realizing what he’d been about to do. 

“Shit,” Ravus groaned, holding his head with his hand. “I didn’t… mean to do that.” But Luna had never seen him this way. Ravus himself had seldom removed the protective metal limb; had seldom seen himself or allowed himself to be seen this weak, this broken. Even the nightmare didn’t quite compare.

When she still didn’t move, her fingers hovering in the space between them, Ravus continued: “I’m sorry. I mean it, I… no one’s seen that before,” he tried to explain, tried to make sense of the words in his head, in his tongue.

“And no one will if you don’t let them,” and then even softer, impossibly so, Luna spoke as she touched the stump of his arm again: “Let me help. Let me try, at least.” 

And Ravus did. He sat up on the bed and waited, watching intently when Luna reached for his shoulder.

It wasn’t quite painful as uncomfortable, the sensation running under his skin, a itch he couldn’t quite reach. The flesh had twisted and roasted in ways that didn’t feel or look human, taut and lumpy. Ravus had been bedridden for… a while before having the prosthetic fitted, and all throughout, he hadn’t let them look -- no one besides the healers changing his bandages.

“It’s beautiful,” Luna said, and if it was a lie, Ravus didn’t care to forget it. “You’re still beautiful.”

It didn’t sound like a lie. Ravus’ breath hitched in his lungs.

Luna knelt before him. Her hands fell down from his mutilated shoulder towards his thighs. Though he had barely noticed it in his post-orgasm daze, Ravus now saw the globs of stickiness, the semen coating his skin in a white sheen. Immediately, he realized what she was about to do.

“You… you don’t have to,” Ravus gasped.

But without the strength or the will to push her away, he watched as she lowered herself over him, as her lips met his thighs and her tongue darted between her lips. It was almost impossible not to collapse and though Ravus sat still and straight as she licked him clean, he was one breath from toppling.

Luna took her time, moving between Ravus’ quivering thighs until there was nothing but a slick patch of come on his now-soft dick. When she was finished, she sat back on the bed and smiled at him, and it was same smile as when he’d woken from his nightmare. Only instead of pressing herself against his chest, she stretched and stood, one arm waving in his direction.

“Come on,” she said, and the smile was in her voice. Ravus heard it in every word. “We need a shower.”

Tired and sore and happy, he followed.


End file.
